


I Wouldn't Change A Thing About You

by Arrestzelle



Series: Rammstein Requests [12]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ich Will, Body Worship, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: Shortly after waking up for the day, Christoph and Till treasure a moment together in bed.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Wouldn't Change A Thing About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble request for @fuckyeahrammstein on Tumblr!
> 
> Uh, I threw rimming in there spontaneously because I like writing it for these two. If you're not into that kink, @fuckyeahrammstein, just let me know and I'll rewrite it lol
> 
> [For visual aid.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/503c40e57986a9d908d8047b051a1eb1/b84f9c43412670c0-80/s540x810/29b8ff69baa6da454dbf8fa894aae11aa3faced3.jpg) This is apart of the [Ich Will AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478600/chapters/28403224).

Technically, they never have a day off. Any moment they could be called by Tägtgren for an assignment. Or summoned to an abrupt meeting. Till always has his phone on him to oversee all of the jobs that are in progress, under his wing.

But there is a rather _excessive_ amount of downtime in-between business.

Today, Till hadn’t called everyone into the office—the tasks for the day could be done from home, or outside of the strip club. P had been texted, instructed to pick up paperwork from the office and work on inventory and quality checks with R’s assistance. F is dealing with a goods exchange this afternoon. O, per Till’s request, is to keep his guns well-maintained and go to the gun range. But aside from that, the agenda for _Till_ (and Christoph by extension) is attend a dinner later in the evening, as well as a separate meeting. Socializing and strengthening connections is all it truly amounts to.

Christoph only knows of all of this because he lays beside Till in bed, dexterously typing up these text messages on Till’s phone as Till himself thoughtfully relays it to him through speech. He sends it as soon as it’s okayed by Till, and then Till takes it from his hands, setting it aside on the nightstand.

“And what shall we do in the meantime?” Christoph asks him, watching him with a level expression, moving to lay on his side now, facing the other man. He cradles his cheek in his hand, propped up on his elbow. Till looks at him with a slight smile growing on his full lips, those heavy eyes sweeping along Christoph’s lean torso and muscular arms. He then slides closer to him, reaching out to wind his broad arms around the smaller man. He squeezes him tightly, leaning into him with enough weight for him to fall back against the pillows and plush blankets. Christoph huffs a slight laugh. Till rubs his cheek against his firm chest, hand roaming across the smooth plane of his back. Christoph jolts, grabbing tightly at Till’s shoulders.

“Your facial hair is rough,” Christoph grits out, and then bursts out a sharp laugh when Till pointedly circles his stubbled face against his sternum. Christoph wiggles in his hold, pushing at his shoulders. Till relents; he just kisses over his chest now. Christoph goes limp against the plethora of pillows. The sound of Till moving his lips across pale skin is quiet and soft in the bedroom. He passes across his chest, his nipples, down to his muscular stomach. He noses at his belly button, his big hands cradling Christoph’s sides. Gentle fingers card through Till’s dark hair, which fell across the side of his head.

“I know what I’m going to do,” Till murmurs gruffly, looking up at him with coy eyes and a faint smirk, “I’m going to treasure this moment. You can do whatever you want, Christoph.”

“I suppose I’ll… Enjoy it, too,” Christoph mumbles, cheeks warm. Till grins slightly, enough to expose teeth and subtle crow’s feet. And then he disappears under the blankets, pulling it up over his head. Christoph sighs, relaxing back into the pillows. He feels those warm, full lips kissing across his belly again—and then lower, and lower. Christoph can’t see, but he can feel. He can feel Till’s buzzed hair under his fingers as he roams his hand across the side of his shaved head. Stroking lovingly, lightly at him there. An intimate touch. Christoph’s heart is warm with fondness as he cradles Till’s jaw, feeling it flex and work as he mouths along his skin.

The wet sound of his kissing is muffled by the blanket. Christoph feels those calloused hands on his sides slide down, broad fingers roaming across his fit belly, down to clutch at his hips. That mouth has found his thighs. Till is nipping at him now. Christoph shudders. He spreads his legs apart, giving him room. Till nuzzles into his muscular thighs, apparently appreciative of this.

His facial hair brushes against his skin as he kisses him. Scratchy in texture, it sends jolts up his spine. Till’s hands slip underneath him to grab his ass tightly, firm enough it almost hurts. Christoph reaches out to flip back the blanket, revealing Till’s big body between his legs. Till peeks up at him past his messy bedhead, his green eyes alive with warmth and love. He smiles faintly at Christoph, and then pointedly nips the kissed flesh of his thigh between his teeth. Christoph shudders again. His hard cock is just asking for attention, laying against his belly between them.

Christoph runs his hand gently along Till’s neck and shoulder, greatly enjoying the warmth of him and the softness of his skin, even if occasionally disrupted by the scar tissue found in various places. Christoph traces a bigger one along his collarbone, fascinated. Till is now mouthing along his inner thigh, where it meets his groin. He nuzzles into him—Christoph tenses up, and then huffs a slight laugh. Till peeks up at him with mischievous eyes while he noses at his shaven balls and then roams his hot tongue along them. Christoph’s eyes flinch from the pleasant sensation.

He’s mildly surprised when those broad hands slide under his thighs, cupping under his knees, and then urges him to bend his legs. He obliges; he lets Till hike his legs up by his grip around his knees. Christoph stares at him with a furrowed brow, an unspoken question. Till replies with a quiet smile. He angles Christoph’s hips up, exposing the entirety of him to his gaze. Christoph covers his face with a hand, flustered. Till chuckles. And then he ducks his head to lets his tongue drag up over his hole, to his balls. Christoph jolts, dropping his hand to watch with wide eyes. Till maintains eye contact while he licks into him.

“Fuck,” Christoph breathes, melting into the bed. His hands slide out across the sheets to grip at Till’s muscular thighs, clutching at him. He watches with an open mouth and hooded eyes, aroused by the visual of Till’s big tongue working into him. It feels warm, and good. Till focuses; he angles his head down, closes his eyes, and forces his tongue into his ass. Christoph grits his teeth, digging his nails into his thighs.

“Feels good,” he murmurs, voice hoarse. Till grunts and repeatedly works his tongue in and out of him, the sounds wet and pornographic. Christoph clenches his legs, toes curled, his face tightening with pleasure. He groans, his cock aching, flopped uselessly against his belly. Till readjusts his grip on his legs, keeping him pinned, and continues licking into him, insistently, firmly. He keeps going and going, repeatedly licking over him and pushing his tongue into him—until it becomes a white-noise of sensation, blurring together and sending sparks of pleasure shooting up and down Christoph’s body. He’s quivering and gasping, head tipped back into the pillows, by the time Till stops to rest his jaw.

Christoph allows Till to handle him however he wishes; the other man lets his lean body unravel, slowly. He gently rests his hips rest back down on the bed. Christoph’s entire body is tingly now. He bites his lip, looking at Till with blatant arousal on his face. He’s not sure if he wants to sit on his face, or his dick. Till smiles at him knowingly, reaching out to roam his hands over his sides and chest, and then back down again.

“I’d kiss you, but I’m not sure you’d appreciate that,” Till murmurs, voice guttural and rough. Christoph smiles faintly, snorting with a harsh exhale through his nose. He pets Till on the thighs and muses lowly with faint affection in his eyes, “There’s little that would stop me from kissing you.”

Till is the one to laugh now. He nods. He plants his hands upon the bed on either side of the other man, and leans over to press their lips together. Christoph closes his eyes, cupping the back of Till’s head with a hand, fingers splayed across buzzed hair. They kiss slowly and passionately, a loving back and forth of their mouths which could never be enough. Till is warm on top of him, a lovely weight. Christoph could treasure this moment forever.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Till whispers lowly against his chin, wet lips moving against his skin, “You’re the closest thing to perfection for me.”

Christoph pauses, heart seizing with surprised affection—even if that was incredibly cheesy of his captain to say. He takes in a shuddering breath, sliding his fingers down from Till’s head to clutch at his shoulder instead. Till smiles against him, and then angles his head to slot their mouths together once more. Christoph kisses him back whole-heartedly, clutching at him.

“Except,” Till begins, pausing momentarily before going right back to kissing him. Christoph hums in question, cracking his eyes open to look at him dazedly. Till continues with a grin forming on his face, pressing his forehead to Christoph’s, “All I would change… Right now, about you… Is making you come.”

Christoph blushes hotly. Till snickers and leans back in to smooch him lovingly on the lips, a firm peck that extends to Christoph’s warm cheek, his sharp jawline, his neck. Christoph drapes his arm around him, hand stroking over Till’s back. He watches Till descend, until he manages to gather the courage to mumble in return, “I’ll allow it. But only if you fuck it out of me.”

Till looks up at him with a cheeky grin, bringing out laugh lines and crow’s feet in full force. God, he’s handsome—especially when he smiles like that. Christoph is stupidly in love with him.

“Deal,” Till agrees, and then proceeds to kiss all the way down to Christoph’s dripping cock, resting patiently against his flat belly dotted with those beautiful birthmarks.

**Author's Note:**

> babypaulchen.tumblr.com


End file.
